To Killing Digimon
by Digital Damita
Summary: Based on the popular novel 'To kill mocking bird' Please r&r, flames are not welcome, lastly enjoy. Mimato


**Author's note**; This is one of my very first pieces and I spent ages on it, it was released on the 12th December 2001 when I was 16 years old, I wanted to re-visit my fan fiction. Try and sort out the grammar. This story is based on 'To Killing Mocking Bird' by Harper Lee who is the only reason I passed my English exam because I love the book so much.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'To Killing Mocking Bird' by Harper Lee or Digimon. I write for the enjoyment, please do not sue.

* * *

**To Killing Digimon**

"So Ms Tachikawa, would you please tell us in your own words what happened on Friday the 19th of October 2001." Mimi sat wearing a mini-skirt, high knee-length leather boots and a white jumper; she was sitting in the courtroom full of people.

"I was watching my favourite telly program Ally Mc'Beal, waiting for Ms Takenouchi and Ms Kamiya to come over" Mimi pause "then the phone rang and it was just some one messing around heavy breathing so I just hung up!"

"Then what happened?" Mr Johnson asked

"Well there was a knock at the door, I thought it was Ms Takenouchi and Ms Kamiya, so I opened it but it was a wet looking Mr Ishida so I assumed it had been raining, he grabbed me saying its wasn't going to end like this, he hit me and then..." tears were now running down her face "and then he...he...he."

"He raped you" Mimi looked down watching her hands shaking in her lap

"Could you reply for the court please"

"Yes" her voice quivered.

The lawyer looked sympathetic but pushed on anyway.

"Then what happened Ms Tachikawa?"

"I hit and punched and scream but no one came to help! It only stopped when Sora and Kari walked though the door and he ran!" Mimi had now broken down into floods of tears.

"Ok, that will be all Ms Tachikawa, you may step down" Matt looked up he couldn't believe this hadn't come to court, he haven't done anything. He hoped that Sora and Kari would back him up on this.

Mimi got down from the stand, as she walked pass Matt, she gave him a small smile to tell him he wasn't getting away with it this time so easy, Matt knew he was in for it now.

"Ms Kari Kamiya, please take the stand" the judge bellowed, Kari walked up in a suit and sandals, she took the bible plea and sat down nervously. The lawyer turned abruptly and looked at the jury as if he was challenging them. Kari who in the mean time was getting more and more nervous, just then Mr Johnson walked over opened his mouth then paused.

"Ms Kamiya, would you like to tell the court in your own words what happened on the night of the 19th October?"

"Well, Sora and I had planned to go around to Mimi's house to watch telly and have a girls night in, I meet Sora at the crossroads and we walked up towards Mimi's house together.

As we got closer to Mimi's house we noticed that something was wrong we could hear shouting and screaming, so we ran" at this point Kari slowly shut her eyes she couldn't face to see Matt or T.K's face when she said

"We found Mimi's spare key under the door mat where she usually puts it". Kari sighed "We walked in to see Matt on top of Mimi, I knew what he was doing so I picked up the closes thing to me the glass vase on the side board and hit him over the head with it".

Kari opened her eyes to see a very pissed off T.K who was giving her evils and Matt who look shocked and hurt.

"Thank you Ms Kamiya, no further questions." With that Mr Johnson sat down leaving Kari on the stand to face Matt's lawyer Mr Grimmer he was a tall, thin man with what looked like a hairy caterpillar on his top lip.

"Mr Grimmer, Do you have anything to add?" the judge asked the man,

"Yes, I do" Kari had a sinking feeling in her stomach

"Now Ms Kamiya, you say you heard Ms Tackikawa screams, how comes no one came to her rescue before hand?" Kari looked at Mr Grimmer

"I don't know maybe, the people thought it was just a row or just playing" Kari felt like hitting her head on the stand in front of her for saying such a thick answer

"playing?" Mr Grimmer smiled thinking he had her cornered but she had other ideas

"How many people do you know scream blue murder when they're just playing?"

"Well me!"

"So you are saying something like you would have cried wolf, then Ms Kamiya?"

"Yes"

"And do you think that would be acceptable even if it were not the true?"

"No but..."

"Have you done this before?"

"No!" Of course she was lying but he couldn't prove it. Kari smiled she had won this rounded. Kari gave Mr Grimmer a sky look "I see, No further question" Mr Grimmer walked away Mimi heard him say smart kid next time I will catch her out! Kari stepped down and joined Tai but she didn't dare look at T.k, She knew he was disgusted with her.

"Ms Sora Takenouchi, Please take the stand" the judge bellowed again, Sora walked towards the stand wearing high heels and a tight, low-cut black dress. Sora took the bible plea and sat down, Mr Grimmer walked towards her.

"Ms Takenouchi, Did Ms Kamiya tell the court the truth?"

"OBJECTION!" Mr Johnson cried

"No I don't mind, Yes, she did" Sora replied quickly,

"Would you like to add anything to this?" Mr Grimmer asked again

"No, she told the truth" Sora said again. "So your saying she told the truth and you agree with her story"

He asked again "Yes for the third time, I agree with her story she told the truth, What do you want me to do write it in blood for you to understand me!" Sora raised her voice a little.

Sora was pissed off because he thought Kari was lying what does he know anyway I will tell him what she thought but then looked at a heart broken Matt but still went along with it, Well after all Mimi was her best friend next to Tai, Oh Tai how I love you. Sora sighed

"Ok I understand what you are saying Ms Takenouchi, Do you have anything else to add?"

"Yes I do" Sora stood up and pointed at Matt shouting

"YOU DIRTY PERVET, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! HE SHOULD GO DOWN FOR LIFE!"

"ORDER IN COURT Ms Takenouchi, please do not make a fuss in my courtroom. You either sit down and be quiet or leave the stand?" The judge told her, Sora decide she was not going to stand for this and walked down. The judge sighed.

"Mr Johnson, Do you have any more witness?"

"No your honour" Mr Johnson replied

"Ok lets stop for recess, court will begin again at 3:30pm"

With that everyone left the courtroom apart from Mimi, Matt, Kari, T.K, Tai and Sora. The silence was broken by Matt

"Sora, Kari you're my friends how could you do that to me!"

"lie in front of everyone?"

"Well Matt its difficult to explain" Kari started

"I don't think my brother want hear your excuses Kari" T.K said with a sharpness in his voice

"Oh shut up T.K, it wasn't up to you!" Kari told him

"Well maybe you should think about some one else part from yourself next time!" T.K shouted at her, Kari was about to give come back when Mimi stopped them

"T.K, Matt its not there fault, I asked them too, there just being supportive" It was the first time Mimi had spoken for two days, the other were shocked

"Sora, Tai, Kari I can handle this you can leave" Mimi told them, "you sure Mimi?"

Tai asked "yes", so they left leaving Matt, T.K and Mimi, alone to talk.

"You have some nerve Mimi!" T.K told her, so she turned around she wasn't going to be beaten by a 14-year-old

"T.K shut up, why don't you go and play, leave me with Matt"

T.K looked like he was going to burst but Matt butt in

"Go T.K, Go ahead Mimi, why did you make up some story?" Matt asked her as T.K. left; Mimi looked up

"You cheated on me! DUMPED ME! I was not going to let you get away with it that easily" she told him.

"Mimi, I didn't cheat on you, I dumped you for other reasons" Matt sighed "I didn't mean to hurt you, look where we are now Mimi! In a courthouse, the press outside, me a rapist! I have never harmed you!" Mimi was shocked

"well I'll visit you in jail" with that she laughed evilly.

"What the fuck!" Matt shouted at her,

"You deserve it Matt!" Mimi told him

"How did you work that out Mees?" he asked, Mimi walked closer to him and grabbed him suddenly by his collar

"All the lies, the cheating, never being there! Never giving me what I wanted! You need to spend some time in jail. Then you can work out what you have lost!" Mimi screamed at him. Now it was Matt's turn to scream at her, his blood was now at boiling point

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MIMI! YOU NEED TO GROW UP! Once Matt has gone he ain't never coming back, I am going to tell the truth I am not going to lie for your pleasure!" Matt started to walk away when he heard

"Who needs you!" Matt turned around

"You do!" Matt told her,

"I do not Matt, get over yourself!" he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the court wall and whispered "no one else will love you the way I do".

Just then the guards who had seen the end result when Matt had grabbed Mimi and pushing her up against the court walls

"Sir, you need to sit down away from the defendant!" they grabbed him by his arms and set him down in his chair. Mimi fell to the floor just then the court came back to session, Sora picked up Mimi who was lying in a heap. Mimi was in tears she knew in her heart that Matt had loved her more than anyone else could, but just then she remembered what he had said to her

"...Will love you the way I do" he still loves me, now she was very confused. As Mimi walked back to her seat she looked at Matt, he gave her a look with could freeze hell but some where inside his icy cold blue eyes there was some hope of love.

Matt sat there thinking, there she was walking back to her seat she was looking at me hoping to see something other than hate in my eyes, I know I should hate her, despise her and want to get rid of her face from my mind. But I can't wish I knew why she had done this? To get everyone's attention or just mine.

Matt thought that for a while when suddenly he heard the words

"MR MATT ISHIDA, please take the stand" the judge told him. Mr Johnson gently rose from his seat and stood in front of Matt. There he was, his eyes just pleading with me to stop this court case but I couldn't no matter how much I love him, I could not fight my stubborn side.

"Mr Ishida, where were you on the night of the 19th October?" Matt played with his fingers and then took a deep breath "I was at home" he answered

"But there are two witnesses who say that you were at Ms Tachikawa house, would you say they were lying? Would you say Ms Tachikawa was lying?"

Matt looked up; he looked so depressed Kari thought sitting behind Mimi she wished she knew what went on that night. Ok she had given evidence unlike Sora who had thrown a hissy fit earlier. But she wasn't there she didn't see anything, I was just sticking up for Mimi, Kari's head screamed at her but she was stop by Matt voice.

"Yes I do say they were lying, Mimi is lying she made it all up!" Matt shouted at Mr Johnson, Mimi heart stops beating for a second

"Now why would Ms Tachikawa lie to the court?" Mr Johnson questioned him "to get back at me!" Matt replied with no tone in his voice.

"Why would she want to get back at you? For what?"

"She thought I was cheating on her. I guess she wanted me to be hurt like I hurt her" Matt paused "this is a waste of time, I wouldn't harm Mimi" Matt sighed intentionally "I love her too much" this made Mimi's head look up quicker than when she would be looking for a bargain in a shop.

"Would you please repeat that for the court!" Mr Johnson told Matt

"I am in love with Ms Tachikawa, I would not harm her" Matt looked towards Mimi for support but Mimi did not want to know.

"So why did you and Ms Tachikawa split up?" the lawyer asked

"We had grown a part and I wasn't good enough for her anymore!" Matt, who looked so heart broken everyone in the court felt so sorry for him even Mimi, she had no idea what he meant by not good enough for her, why did he think that?

"Ok no further question" Mr Johnson sighed he could now guess what had happened between them both. Both Mr Johnson and Mr Grimmer did their final speeches.

An hour passed of everyone one sitting on the edge of their seats until the door opened and the jury filed back to their seats all apart from one sat down, the lady still standing open her mouth "

"We find the defendant" the lady paused, then took a deep breath "Not guilty". Matt smiled and hugged his family and T.K, then he walked out the court and turned back to see a smiling Mimi, he knew then she wanted him to win but why, he thought she hated him.

Mimi watched Matt leave the court room, I am glad he won she turned around to come face to face with her parents who she knew wanted to go on holiday for a year, not really a holiday she sighed

"Yeah I'm fine, you and dad go on holiday, see you two in a year have fun!"

"Thanks sweetie" her mother kissed her then her parents left.

"Ok, girls look like we set out to do what we wanted to do but we didn't lose in all ways" Mimi told Kari and Sora,

"Yeah I guess your right Mimi, hey you need to think about some one" Sora winked which made Mimi laugh.

"Come on Sora, I have to walk you to my room remember?" Tai laughed

"You're on Tai, any way you could never keep up with me anyway" Sora stuck her tongue out

"See ya later Mimi, call me if you want to chat ok?"

"Yeah sure bye Tai bye Sora"

"bye" they shouted back, leaving Mimi and Kari.

"Come on Kari, I want to show this lovely body off in front of those cameras, can't let Matt get all the attention!"

"Of sure, I feel so guilty and I'm sure T.K. hates me!" Kari told the pink hair that was walking toward the door

"No he doesn't Kari, who could hate you? Anyway I think he fancies you!" this made Kari blush, they both walked out linking arms into the sea of media.

It had been 2 months since the trial had closed. Matt was now famous and had the entire girl hanging of every word he said Mimi on the other hand had been shut out of the public eye and only remembered as the girl who cried rape.

T.K. who hadn't spoken to Kari since he had shouted at her walked down a quiet, badly lit lane which led up to Kari's flat. He was running though the things he wanted to say to her, when he got to Kari's house he backed out and decided he would rather sit on the step out side than have his head bitten off by tai and Kari. T.K. wondered how Mimi must feel being left behind and why Matt hadn't faced her since that night when they left the court. Kari walked out her flat to see T.K. sitting on her front step

"T.K.?" I asked I didn't know why he was here I was very confused.

"Why are you..." he stood up, he was a very handsome young man now and I had fallen deeply in love with him many years ago

"Here?" he finished of my senescent

"I am here because I don't want to make the same mistake my brother has made with Mimi".

Just then Kari in time her hands with his, they both blush "Its about time we both stop beating around the bush" Kari told him as she moved her arms to around his neck, now they were so close their noses were touching

"I know what I want, I need to know how you feel?" Kari asked him

"I only want one thing" he replied

"What's that?" Kari asked

"You!" with that his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer so they were kissing, Kari pulled away

"I love you T.K. "she waited for him to say it back, but he didn't but suddenly T.K. pulled her body next to his.

"I love you so much Kari", they sealed it with a kiss.

On the other side of town a young man sat in a cafe with 4 young ladies each prettier than the last. But he didn't look like he was enjoying himself, it seem his mind was somewhere else.

"So then I said to Carla, you know Carla?" one of the girls asked Matt

"No" he moaned,

"Ok well she said that Jessica, you know Jessica?"

"No" Matt replied. He then turn his head to look out of the window to see a young lady with pink hair carrying video's MIMI cried his heart. He got up, ran towards the door and across the road but Mimi had already gone.

Mimi was now half way down the street; she had just been to the video shop to rent some love stories to cheer herself up. As she walked down the busy high street, she could hear footsteps behind her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Mimi stared down a quiet road which was a short cut towards her house and thoughts of Matt filled her mind and she seeing him in that cafe with those girls broke her heart. She suddenly noticed that she could still hear the footsteps so she walked faster, so did the footsteps. Mimi could see her house from where she was so she ran towards her front door, but she felt a hand on her shoulder

"AHHHH!" Mimi screamed but she was quickly quieter by a hand, which was now covering her mouth, and she came face to face with a blonde hair young men, Mimi moved his hand away from her mouth and just let her fingers run in and out of his. Then it started to rain really heavy.

"What are you doing here? With me I mean? I hate you hated me?" he took her keys out her hands and opened her flat door.

"Shall we? He opens his arms to let her in, she was scared but she trusted this man with her life and she knew he wouldn't hurt.

As they walked in, the slammed making Mimi jump but she didn't have time to think as the man had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on to the leather sofa.

"So you going to answer my questions or not?" Mimi asked him

"Yeah I will in my own time, well one reason I am here is to talk to you by the way its the opposite to hate about how I feel about you" he smiled

"Well... I would like to know" he was smiling at her still "

"Why are you smiling?" Mimi got up but the man pulled her down

"You think your getting away that easy, now ask what you were going to before hand?"

"Well why did you think you were not good enough for me?" Mimi moved close to Matt on the sofa. Matt got up and walked half way across the room

"Matt?"

"I don't know its stupid really, the way you always pushed me away and what you said in court, I would give u what you wanted how was I suppose to react?" Matt told her, Mimi was so upset

"Matt it was not like that!" Mimi got up and walked over to him

"Matt I thought you were cheating on, me I was hurt, I'm sorry I said it I didn't mean it I promise!" Mimi pushes Matt onto the sofa

"Listen to me Matt, I have always felt the same way about since we met, I will always be yours and none can take me away from you, I love you your too special for me to lose!" Mimi was now telling him all of this.

She just thought its good it comes out now

"I didn't want to go all the way then, then when I wanted to it seem that you already had a better offer" Mimi told

"No I haven't, I just thought you really didn't want to do it so I left it and I back on tract with my band no other girls I promise" Mimi was now on top of Matt. Matt couldn't wait any longer and moved his head so he could kiss her, they did they kissed long and hard.

"Ooh Matt, I've missed you so much!" Mimi told him,

"Me too Mees". Matt pushed Mimi off him and got up "I better go or you will do something you will regret" Mimi sat up

"Matt come back, please" Matt sat down and Mimi climbed into his arms and kissed him.

"I will not regret anything we do" Mimi smiled

"Please Matt trust me on this one" Matt smiled, He laid her down on the leather sofa and they kept each other warm all night long.

* * *

**End**: Not as good as I'd like it. But at least it is readable now. 


End file.
